Más allá de la muerte
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Itachi a muerto después de su pelea con Sasuke y a llegado a la sociedad de almas, tratara de ingresar a la academía shinigami y ahí conoce Byakuya Kuchiki yaoi 18


**Más allá de al muerte**

-Mi tiempo se acaba- Se escucho una profunda voz en una habitación desolada, las palabras hicieron eco con las frías paredes de piedra.

Itachi suspiro cansado y cerro los ojos, sabia perfectamente que el tiempo no se apiadaba de nadie, y menos de él, que había tomado la vida de su propio clan y familia, pero a su hermano pequeño no pudo matarle ¿Cómo podía matar a lo único que lo había hecho sentir vivo?

Pero que más daba ahora, Sasuke había crecido odiándolo, a pesar de estar rodeado de amigos, que casi eran su familia, él solo pensaba en como matarlo y vengar a su familia.

Itachi sonrió con tristeza, había dado su vida y su futuro por proteger a Sasuke de lo que vendría por culpa de su propio clan, muchas veces soñaba en como seria su vida ahora si nada de eso hubiera pasado, seguramente el habría conocido a alguien y formado una familia, Sasuke sería el mejor ninja de su generación y se volvería Anbu como él y sería el orgullo de Fugaku.

Pero por algo los sueños son sueños y casi nunca se vuelven realidad.

Ya no tenía energía, la había utilizado toda en esa técnica, estaba completamente ciego y no dejaba de escupir sangre.

El tiempo se acababa.

Camino lento pero seguro hacía Sasuke, no lo podía ver, pero sabía que lo miraba con incredulidad y miedo al ver la increíble fuerza y poder que tenía Itachi a pesar de su deplorable estado.

Finalmente Sasuke se había topado con una pared acorralado por Itachi, no había escapatoria Itachi lo mataría y ahí acabaría todo, como su sufrimiento y angustia.

Miró con ansiedad y expectación el rostro demacrado de Itachi, cubierto de Sangre y polvo producto de la pelea, levanto su mano y acerco sus dedos al rostro de Sasuke, lo sabía, Itachi le robaría los ojos y recuperaría la vista, justo como Madara lo había hecho años atrás.

Pero no fue así, Itachi había golpeado la frente de Sasuke con sus dedos, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño mientras le decía que no había una próxima vez, sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de Sasuke a su manera, era verdad, no había una próxima vez, esta sería la ultima vez que Itachi hablaría con Sasuke, o que Sasuke vería su hermano mayor, ya no habría próximas veces.

Y sin más Itachi cayo inerte en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a llover, las gotas de lluvia lavaban la sangre seca del campo de batalla y de las dos personas que estaban ahí, Sasuke sin creerlo aún miró al cielo y cayo desmayado al suelo.

Itachi comenzó a despertar al sentir un calor extraño sobre él, era raro, se suponía que estaba muerto, pero ese calor se sentía como… el sol.

Abrió con sorpresa los ojos y efectivamente, era el sol, se sorprendió por completo, estaba en medio de un bosque cubierto de pasto verde y de pequeñas flores, podía sentir la textura el suelo, la frescura del pasto y el calor del sol, pero algo no cuadraba ahí, el estaba muerto y según lo que le había dicho su madre, los muertos están muertos y por ende ya no pueden sentir nada.

Se levantó un poco contrariado, todavía traía puesta su ropa, pero ya no estaba ciego y tampoco estaba herido, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sacudió sus ropas y se quito la banda de la cabeza, no sabia donde estaba pero era mejor pasar inadvertido.

Camino por un rato sin ninguna dirección aparente, tal vez estaba muy lejos de quién sabe donde, pero si esto era una especie de cielo, debería haber más gente aquí.

Finalmente después de caminar un rato llego a un pequeño río y cerca de el se encontraba una joven recogiendo agua del mismo, Itachi se alivio a pesar de no demostrarlo.

-Al fin- suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-Disculpa- hablo cortésmente, la joven levanto la vista y lo miro, estaba enfrente de ella, al otro lado del río, la joven se sonrojo levemente al ver lo apuesto que era Itachi.

-¿Si?- contesto tímidamente mientras desviaba su mirada, Itachi no tomo en cuenta aquello y continúo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando a la joven, ella parpadeo unos segundos mirando incrédula a Itachi.

-Estamos en el Rukongai, más precisamente el distrito 15- respondió la joven, Itachi la miro sin entender, ¿Rukongai?, ¿distritos?

-Perdón pero no entiendo, acabo de despertar en un claro del bosque y no se como llegue aquí- explico brevemente su travesía sin muchos miramientos.

La joven parpadeo de nuevo y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya veo, así que acabas de morir y apareciste aquí, bueno, será mejor que vengas conmigo y mi familia- y sin más se dio la vuelta indicándole que le siguiera, Itachi no muy seguro la siguió, le ayudo con el balde de agua y camino a su lado.

Finalmente llegaron a un conjunto de casas, todas humildes más no deplorables, Itachi miraba para todos lados, las personas usaban kimonos, como esos de los festivales, pero mucho más sencillos, había niños, mujeres hombres y hasta bebes.

Itachi miraba con pena a los niños sobre todo, sabiendo que incluso podían morir a tan temprana edad, de pronto uno de ello choco con él, haciendo que casi tirase le agua que traía.

-Lo siento- se disculpo tímidamente el niño, Itachi lo miro y se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenía con Sasuke a su edad, no podía creer que un pensara en eso, se sentía viejo de solo sentir nostalgia.

-No hay problema- respondió fríamente.

-Kein-chan, ten más cuidado por donde caminas- hablo la joven mientras le sonreía el pequeño y acariciaba su cabeza.

El niño sonrió feliz y asintió.

-Lo tendré Maya-san- respondió alegre y se fue corriendo con los demás niños.

Maya sonrió dulcemente y con la mirada le dijo a Itachi que podían seguir, finalmente después de unos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser su hogar, una casa casi igual a las demás, de hecho, era un poco difícil diferenciarlas.

-Llegamos- llamo a Itachi que observa la casa –Entra por favor- y se introdujo en ella.

Itachi entró y vio que era muy sencilla, con solo lo indispensable, incluso no era muy diferente a esas casas que había en las aldeas humildes.

-Siente en tu casa, iré a ver a mi madre y regreso- y diciendo esto se fue hacía una de las habitaciones contiguas.

No muy seguro se sentó en el suelo, cerca de una fogata que estaba en medio de la casa, ya se había hecho de noche y comenzaba a sentir hambre, miraba con detenimiento la casa, casi no había nada y ahora que lo recordaba en todo le camino no había visto ni un solo puesto de comida, solo de agua, lo cual era mucho mas raro.

-Listo- se escucho la voz de Maya, entro con un par de vasos de té y le ofreció uno a Itachi.

-Gracias- Itachi lo tomo y bebió un poco de el, tal vez calmaría su hambre.

-Y entonces, me dirás todo- cuestiono Itachi mirando a Maya a los ojos.

Maya se estremeció levemente y asintió.

-Sí, pero primero deberás decirme tu nombre- sonrió y espero.

Itachi la miro con sospecha pero accedió.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, y por lo que haz dicho parece que en verdad morí y no se donde me encuentro-

Maya lo miró atentamente, bebió un poco de su té y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Maya, no tengo apellido por que no me interesa tenerlo y también morí hace ya un tiempo, aunque veo que tu moriste hoy, así que te explicare todo- bebió un poco más mientras Itachi le miraba impacientemente

-Veras, cuando morimos venimos a la sociedad de almas, que esta constituida por 80 distritos y el Seireitei, cada uno de nosotros llega a uno de estos distritos y entre más grande sea el número, más peligroso es el mismo, nosotros estamos en 15, los espíritus como nosotros viven por mucho tiempo hasta que morimos de nuevo por así decirlo y formamos parte de la energía que rodea la sociedad de almas, hasta reencarnar de nuevo, por lo mismo de que estamos muertos no sentimos hambre, pero si vivimos de agua, así que es un poco más sencillo-

En ese momento Itachi reaccionó, el estaba sintiendo hambre, si se suponía que los espíritus no sentían hambre por que él sí.

-Pero…- Itachi dejo de divagar y continúo poniendo atención –Hay almas que sienten hambre, y necesitan comida para vivir, ellos son espíritus que tienen poder espiritual por lo que entran al Seireiten y se vuelven shinigamis, que se encargan de purificar Hollows y de enviar almas perdidas aquí desde el mundo real-

Itachi estaba más perdido ahora, ¿ósea que el tenía que ir a ese tal sereiten y volverse shinigami?

-¿Y que sucede si un espíritu que tiene poder espiritual no va al Sereiten?- Preguntó un poco más orientado y sin mostrar su desentendimiento.

-Se supone que esas almas pueden llegar a matar a aquellos que no tienen esa cualidad y por ello los mismo shinigamis vienen por ellos- concluyó mientras bebía un poco más de su té.

Itachi aun no comprendía del todo, pero de algo estaba seguro él tenía ese tal reiatsu, bebió más del té que calmo un poco su hambre, mañana tendría que buscar algo que comer.

De pronto a su cabeza llego un descubrimiento tan aterrador e increíble que casi se da un golpe mental por olvidarlo.

-Entonces aquí vienen todas las personas que mueren, ¿es posible que algún familiar mío este aquí?- Itachi preguntó esperando lo peor, no quería imaginar algo como que todos los Uchihas lo "mataran" de nuevo aquí.

-Es poco probable- respondió logrando quitar de Itachi un gran peso de encima.

-Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien de tu vida pasada aquí, todas las almas parece que se reparten de manera aleatoria así que podrían estar en cualquiera de los 80 distritos, así que cada alma que llega a un distrito se junta con otras para formar una familia nueva-

Maya sonrió de nuevo y miro al vació, como recordando algo, Itachi suspiro aliviado y termino su té.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes tanto?, no creo que esas personas del Seireiten divulgan información de esa manera- era como la quinta vez que Itachi preguntaba, ese día había hablado más que en toda su vida, pero como no iba a ser, él estaba muerto y este mundo era completamente nuevo para él.

Maya le miró sorprendida y guardo silencio, tratando de recordar algo o más bien de olvidarlo.

-Un buen amigo mío se volvió shinigami, pero él…- suspiró cansada y fijo su vista en la taza de té que sostenía –Murió en una de sus misiones hace tiempo, aún recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando me dijo que sería shinigami- Maya trago lento y pesado, tratando de contener la amargura y tristeza de su voz.

Itachi no dijo nada, el "otro mundo" no era como te lo pintaban, aquí también sufrías y la muerte no era precisamente un descanso después de la vida que tuviste.

-Por cierto Itachi- le llamó Maya –Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros si no tienes a donde más ir- Sonrió dulcemente y se levantó de nuevo.

Itachi asintió, aceptaría su propuesta, después de todo no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, y ya era de noche y se sentía un poco cansado.

-Si no es mucha molestia acepto- respondió cortésmente, Maya sonrió y se acercó a un pequeño armario, sacando dos futones y entregándole uno a Itachi -Mis padres duermen en otra habitación y nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí, mañana te los presentare- Maya acomodo a un lado de la fogata uno de los futones, Itachi hizo lo mismo mientras miraba como Maya quitaba ambas tazas del suelo y las ponía sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación, se acomodaba el cabello para dormir y se acostaba en el futón.

-Buenas noches Itachi- dijo al aire y se acomodo para dormir, Itachi hizo lo mismo, desato su cabello y dejo su banda a un lado de su futón dándole la espalda a la fogata.

-Buenas noches- respondió de manera fría y cerró los ojos, deseando desde lo profundo de su corazón que todo esto fuese un sueño y que el simplemente no hubiera muerto, así talvez, solo talvez, podrían mejorar las cosas.

**Hola. X3**

**Aquí yo de nuevo con otra de mis fumadas jojojojo xD**

**Esta vez será un crossover entre Naruto y Bleach :3**

**Con una pareja que me viene rondando desde hace un rato**

**Un ByakuyaxItachi OwO (si yaoi xD)**

**No se por que, pero desde el primer momento estos dos me parecieron una pareja perfecta así que por eso haré este fic, espero hacerlo corto para no andarlos aburriendo xD**

**Como se dieron cuenta metí a un OC, que acompañara a Itachi hasta cierto punto, pero no habrá nada amoroso entre ellos, digo, por algo es un Byatachi xD **

**Po ceito byakuy saldra en l proximo capi xD**

**En fin, espero les guste esto y deje review :3**

**Dedicado a mis amigas OsitoPanda y Mariana xD **

**PD: si me equivoque en algo sobre la explicación háganmelo saber por favor, ya que todo eso del Rukongai es complicado xD**

**PD2: la personalidad de itachi será levemente diferente, ya que esta muerto y creo que eso lo puede cambiar un poco, aunque cierto hábitos no se dejan xD**

**Así que no me digan que itachi no es así, llego a un lugar totalmente nuevo y es lógico que no sienta mucha seguridad pero bueno xD**


End file.
